


Marriage For Three

by Luneykitty



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Future Gavin/Michael/Lindsay, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-01
Updated: 2014-07-01
Packaged: 2018-02-07 01:29:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1879860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luneykitty/pseuds/Luneykitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gavin was not expecting this when Michael and Lindsay asked him out to dinner. He wasn't expecting a fancy restaurant, he wasn't expecting them to be dressed up, and he wasn't expecting them to "handle the bill". But more than that he wasn't expecting them to drop him off at Geoff's place at 11like they had jokingly said they would and both taken turns kissing him good night. Gavin was very very confused.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Marriage For Three

**Author's Note:**

> Mavindsay prompt by the-masked-prompter, first prompt fill for this fandom for me. I'm not opposed to doing some more prompts if people want but I'm lazy and have gotten over the need to rush myself at others expense, so no promises it will be done quick if I do decide to take it on. I'll make some prompt rules and make a separate post or something. 
> 
> Enjoy the fic guys ;)

“It'll be fine Gavin, it's alright that you're dressed like that.” Lindsay reassured him with her gentle smile that flashed white teeth in a friendly way, red hair brushed to a glossy finish around her shoulders. Normally her smiles were pure and soft, but tonight the expression seemed...sultry. It had Gavin swallowing uncomfortably. 

He averted his eyes from the too-innocent-not-innocent smile and caught sight of his boi watching him in the rear view mirror. Michael always had an intensity to him that made his looks pierce but this one seemed to pin Gavin to his seat, making him squirm and flush and dart his eyes away to the floor. 

There was something going on here and he had no idea what but it was setting him on edge and making his stomach all kinds of wonky. His hands were sweaty too and it was only more confusing to the Brit that his two friends were being so calm and collected. 

Michael was being calm and he was wearing nice clothes.

They both were actually. Slacks and a purple button up for Michael that made his shoulders look nice and broad, with a beautiful cocktail dress for Lindsay. She also had jewelry and other shiny things to accent like this necklace that was probably gorgeous but really distracting because of the way it led the eye down to places that he would surely receive a bollocking for looking at too long. Michael was nothing if not possessive and protective. 

While those two did their best to look utterly shag-able, Gavin had merely worn his nicer pair of jeans and one of his Rooster Teeth shirts because he'd thought they were only going out to eat at a regular restaurant not somewhere high class enough that Lindsay was wearing heels. He was feeling utterly out of his element and didn't know what was going on but he had a feeling this was some grand scheme of Geoff's as a kind of prank. 

“Don't act so scared man, we're just going to eat some food and bring you back home.” Michael's eyes were still intense, but his mouth had done that softening thing that made the rest of him look almost angelic. Gavin's stomach knots seemed to cinch up all at once from the one expression, leaving him choked and squawking out his signature 'Gavin noises'.

The pair merely laughed at his expense and the drive continued with no alleviation to Gavin's nerves or his confusion. 

When they parked and got out the Brit felt like he was going to either implode from his own emotional state or just utterly shut down until the world made sense again. He was starting to wish he had Ray's level of hermit established so that he could have turned his two friends down on their invitation instead of so foolishly agreeing. Now he was stuck walking between them and heading to what felt like his doom, skin warm and twitchy where Michael's arm brushed against his because his boi was walking really close beside him. Probably he was waiting for Gavin to bolt and was prepared to grab him if necessary. 

“Hi, we have a reservation for three, under Jones?” Lindsay smiled charmingly at the waiter behind the front podium, fluidly taking charge of the situation while Michael stayed back with Gavin. It was only a matter of moments before they were being escorted to their table and Lindsay was sitting on one side and Michael across from her, forcing Gavin to be between them while their server came and filled each of their water glasses while taking any drink orders. 

The table had wine glasses set out alongside the plainer looking ones with their water, with flowers in the middle and even a candle stylishly set in a glass container; the tablecloth was impeccably white. It looked like the sort of table in movies where the main character proposes or is proposed to. Gavin didn't understand why they were inviting him into this sort of setting and he sat on the edge of his seat, tense and nervous. 

“Relax, we're not going to make you pay.” Michael joked, patting Gavin's hand lightly instead of giving him a quick punch to the shoulder which was his normal form of communication. Gavin's eyes widened and he shook his head, lifting up the hand Michael had touched to wave at the both of them, ignoring the tingles. 

“No way! This place is far too pricey for me to ask that of you guys! It's not like we're taking turns on pizza night, this bill will probably be a paycheck in itself!” His voice might have gone a little high and maybe he was being a bit loud, but he wasn't letting his friends go into debt just to...do whatever they were doing! 

“Gavin, it's okay.” Now Lindsay was patting his other hand and Gavin flushed at the way it tingled too, his belly feeling like he'd swallowed something squirmy all over again. He pulled his hands away from the two and let them flop in his lap, unsure what else to do with them when he wasn't using them to talk.

“We invited you out tonight, we're going to pay. Least we could do so stop whining.” Michael rolled his eyes at the other lad and put his elbows on the table in complete disregard for proper manners and the atmosphere of the restaurant. “Just enjoy yourself okay?”

“Why did you invite me anyway?” Gavin asked, brows scrunching and impressive nose wrinkling in thought. It had been driving him crazy not knowing why this night felt so different from other nights and he'd like to know what was bloody going on with his friends!

“We wanted to spend time with you.” Lindsay chimed in before Michael, smiling and brushing a strand of vibrant red hair behind her ear. It looked like liquid fire in the light of the candle and Gavin felt uncomfortable noting that with her husband right next to him. “We like you, Gavin. You're one of our best friends.”

“Yeah, what she said.” Michael smirked and took a sip of his water, eyes on his British friend. The man looked like a fish out of water and it was just so damn funny. He knew it would take time getting his excitable friend to understand but in the meantime watching him flounder was the highlight of the meal. “We're not going to exclude you just 'cause we're married now.”

“Well it's not like I felt neglected after you two lovebirds went and built a nest.” Gavin began fiddling with his napkin, unable to hold still or keep his hands to himself for long. So maybe he was fibbing just a tad about that, but he wasn't a terrible friend. He knew that newlyweds usually went through the honeymoon phase for a while after and he wasn't about to intrude on that just because he missed spending time with his Michael and yes, Lindsay too. “I'm not going to demand to be the center of your attention.”

Gaze intent on where he was twisting up the fabric into fake napkin designs, Gavin missed the look passed between the two.

“We're letting you be in the center now, tonight. So shut up and take it.” Michael started, pausing to thank the server when their drinks came out and give his order when asked if they were ready. He shook his head fondly when Gavin scrambled to pick something off the menu then and there, the Brit having been too focused on wallowing in his confusion to actually look before hand. 

“I don't know why you're freaking out so much anyway. It's free food.” The redheaded lad finished once everything was in order, leaning on a palm and scrutinizing the messy haired Brit. The smile that crept onto his lips was predatory and it made Gavin's lower stomach clench. “Unless you wanna pay in some other way?”

“Micool!” Gavin squawked again, cheeks red as he gesticulated wildly. It wasn't the first time they'd made passes at each other or jokes along those lines but this time just felt so different. This time Gavin's stomach was a roller-coaster and his lower belly and groin was hot and Michael and Lindsay were both just so gorgeous. What was wrong with him today?! 

“Hey, I'm cool with it as long as I can watch. Maybe take some pictures.” Lindsay chimed in with a sweet smile, tipping her head in the Brit's direction before sipping daintily at her drink of choice. The calm and collected air around her made Gavin choke indignantly, unprepared for the flash of imagination that painted a less than wholesome scene behind his eyes before he could blink it away.

He really needed to get laid. 

The rest of the meal continued much as the beginning of the night had gone, with the Jones couple dropping hints that went over his head and verbally teasing him in ways that had far too physical of results. 

Gavin thought he was going to die when Lindsay smiled at him just so and leaned forward in the midst of a story and that damned necklace of hers swayed out and swung like a pendulum, luring him to look, hypnotizing him by the sight of such soft looking skin right behind. 

Looking at Michael didn't help, his boi didn't need to show skin to make Gavin salivate. The way his curls moved, the freckles lit by candlelight, the muscles under such presentable clothing. If anything it made the British man even more weak in the knees because of the emotional connection he had with his little Mogar. Michael seemed capable of making Gavin whimper just by looking at him and the idea of the application of that in more intimate settings made him shiver and sit up straighter. 

By the time the bill came out Gavin was properly hot under the collar, thighs clenched and fingers active as he babbled away in an attempt to forget his sexual torment. It would have been easier to endure if his two friends had really been touching him, if they were actually giving him what his body craved. Having it presented to him on a silver platter and out of his reach was utter hell.

“Ready to go, Gavvers?” Michael asked, smirking at his flushed friend as he tucked his card back into his wallet and made to stand up. He wasn't usually the patient type but Lindsay had been teaching him the ways in which it could be fun. He'd have to give her some credit after this because it was almost enough to see Gavin's sex face just from staring at him long enough. 

“Y-yeah, I'm ready.” Gavin took a moment to breathe. Relaxing his body and giving his head a quick shake, he stood up with only a little tremor through his inner thighs. It was only through sheer will and a miracle that he was decent enough to walk out with his dignity in tact. 

“I hope you had a good time.” Lindsay stepped up beside Gavin and hooked arms with him casually, feeling heat radiating off the Brit as well as sensing his disorganized emotions. She grinned and began walking, guiding him forward with Michael flanking her on Gavin's open side. 

“It was top!” Gavin smiled in return, the expression a little shaky. His stomach was full of good food though and he had gotten to spend the evening with his friends so it wasn't all bad just...something was off and it left his brain skittering to the left trying to figure out what. 

“I'm glad! We should do this again. How about next weekend?” Lindsay chirped happily, holding onto Gavin all the way to the car before breaking off to sit in the front. She turned around to look at him much like she had in the beginning, eyes twinkling while Michael started up the car. “Unless you have other plans?”

“Uh, no, no I don't.” Gavin shook his head quickly and tried to figure out if he wanted to endure this again or if he should 'suddenly remember' other plans. It was a toss up because on the one hand he felt guilty thinking about his friends in a more-than-friends sort of way with them right there but on the other...well, they were his friends. 

The rest of the ride was in comfortable-ish silence. Gavin was thinking too hard in the back while Michael and Lindsay murmured quietly to each other and occasionally shared knowing glances and sly curling smirks. 

Michael pulled into Geoff's driveway and turned off the car, all three of them getting out and heading to the door. Gavin didn't think much of this since it was normal for his circle of friends to stay late playing games or watching movies but when Lindsay grabbed his wrist before he could move to unlock the door he blinked a little owlishly, confused. 

“We're not staying over. We just wanted to walk you to the door.” She smiled at him and leaned up and for a moment Gavin's brain fizzed out completely. 

But then her lips were landing on his cheek, dangerously close to the corner of his lips but safe enough. It still left him afraid to look in Michael's direction until the shorter man was grabbing his chin and pulling him in for a quick peck, this one briefer than his wife's but decidedly on the lips. 

“Don't be a stranger, Gavvers. You're always welcome in the Jones' Home.” The smug curly haired lad murmured. He took a step away and with a little wave he and his wife were off, heading back to the car without looking back at the wreck of a Brit they'd left on Geoff's doorstep. 

“Wh...what the bloody hell just happened?!”

**Author's Note:**

> So I started this forever ago it seems, then put it down because personal life got me down real moop like. Then when I felt like writing again I discovered my laptop fan had broken down completely and it overheats and shuts down after an hour. So after careful consideration and budgeting, I finally found the angle needed to balance it on some N64 cartridges so it doesn't overheat. Yey! Hope you all enjoyed and eventually there will be a sexy continuation to this ;)


End file.
